


Stolen Sceptre

by Woon



Series: Don't steal from Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, Theft, being knocked out with a sleeping drug, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki wakes up after a lovely evening to an empty bed and a stolen sceptre.





	Stolen Sceptre

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble for a request from an anonymous human (I say anonymous but it could be that I lost the notes saying who requested it)

         Loki yawned and stretched after sitting up in bed, glancing at the form under the blankets beside him, grinning like the cat that got his cream. Flashes of last night's activities fresh in his mind, deciding he wouldn't mind continuing them.  _ Let's see if my guest is of a similar mind _ , “Are you are awake, princess?” 

        Waiting for signs of movement, after a moment he frowned, something was off. No movement, “(y/n)?” No signs of breathing. Not good, throwing the covers back to find pillows. Very not good, eyes darting about the room landing on the open case he stores his sceptre… open. 

         “Damn, the bitch.”

 

* * *

 

       That was easier than you thought it'd be...  _ Men are so easy _ , you thought to yourself. A pretty face, a revealing dress and they revert to using their cocks to think.  _ Pity _ , you thought for sure Loki would have presented a greater challenge. Though you rather enjoyed the way he ‘ _thinks_ ’... His tongue is pretty clever as well, you mused with a sigh. 

       Securing the door to your temporary residence, now you had to get out of here, get the staff to the buyer, and collect your money. You looked about, most of this could be left behind, pretty sad looking apartment, with this payday you won't have to steal anymore.

 

* * *

 

       It was too quiet in the back street leading to the rendezvous point, it felt wrong, like a setup. A shape stepping out of the shadows, “Jondar?” You managed to keep the apprehension out of your voice. 

       The reptilian man made his way towards you, “Successs, yesss?” 

       “Of course. Did you ever doubt it?” You unclicked the cloaking device you had used to keep the staff hidden in plain sight. 

       And then it happened hands wrapped around you from behind, “Yess, very clever.” A prick to your skin before you could struggle. Jondar simply vanished, “Did you really think I would let you scamper off with my possessions?”  _ Possessions?  _ Your mind fogging over as you try to struggle to stay conscious,  _ Loki _ . The last words you hear before you lose consciousness, “There's unfinished business between us, my princess.” Scooping you up as your body went limp, he’ll let you sit in a prison cell at least a week before he decides how best to punish you. “What will I do with you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it let me know with a comment. If you hate it let me know politely what I can do to improve my writing.


End file.
